The processing time of dupe sensitive materials for medical purposes is generally long, such process requiring from 20 seconds to 30 seconds. It is desirable that this period should be shortened to a period of 0.5 to a few seconds. There are methods in which such a reduction is achieved by increasing the exposure in the duplicator, but increasing the photographic speed of the sensitive material is preferred since it does not necessitate modification of the duplicator.